A day in the life of
by Nisa-chan666
Summary: Like the title says, a collection of oneshots focused on different characters from Naruto and a day in their lives.
1. Naruto

A day in the life of Naruto.

Naruto woke up and yawned, scratching his head through his over-sized bed-cap. He sat up, and listened as his stomach grumbled noisily. He'd gotten home late from a mission, so he hadn't had time to have dinner. He promised that he would treat himself to a ramen feast that day, as a reward for finishing that mission at all.

* * *

When he was dressed, he trudged into the kitchen of his tiny apartment. He pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge, checking that it was still drinkable. Satisfied that it was, he closed the fridge, taking a huge mouthful of milk. Milk; check. Now for the ramen. He opened the nearest cupboard, hand searching for his packs of instant ramen. His hand found thin air. Confusion passed across his face momentarily.

"I could have sworn I had more ramen . . . oh well, I'll just have to get breakfast at the ramen stall," he muttered to himself.

Shrugging on his jacket, he walked out, in search of sustenance for his deprived stomach.

He grinned as he arrived at the ramen stall. This was probably his favourite place in Konoha (especially when Iruka-sensei was treating him to the meal.)

He stepped up to the darkened counter and said loudly, "Hey! One bowl of ramen please!"

A tired-looking man stopped what he was doing behind the counter, and leaned toward Naruto.

"Can't you read the sign?" he asked, pointing to the side of the ramen stall.

"Sign?" Naruto replied, head turning to see.

A large off-white sign had been tacked to the side of the ramen stall. Someone had scrawled in bright red paint, "Closed".

"Closed! What do you mean closed?! WHY?!?!" Naruto shrieked, hands on his cheeks, looking for all the world like the Scream.

"Underneath the sign!" the man behind the desk snapped.

Naruto looked. Beneath the main sign, was another sign, this one saying, "We are sorry, but as we have run out of supplies, we will be temporarily closed. We hope to be back in business shortly."

"But the ramen . . . where has the ramen gone?!" Naruto yelled as if the world had gone mad overnight.

"What are you on about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised cynically.

"All the ramen's gone . . . ." Naruto whimpered through waterfall tears.

". . . Don't worry, I have some at my house that you can have," he said.

"I can?" Naruto squealed happily, tears instantly gone.

"Uh-huh. But they don't come without a cost . . . ." Sasuke replied, an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

"Um . . . Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How does me eating ramen involve being tied to a chair?" Naruto asked, trying to loosen the knots around his wrists.

"Oh, that. Don't worry, Naruto, this won't take a second. Then you can have all the ramen you want," Sasuke grinned, the whip loose in his hand.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, as his team-mate slowly approached the chair . . . .

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto was stumbling through his front door, arms full of instant ramen, vowing never to go to Sasuke's house alone again. 


	2. Sasuke

A day in the life of Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up and knew that something would go wrong that day. It had nothing to do with outward appearances. The sun was shining and the birds were singing their little hearts out on the cherry blossoms. It was just a gut feeling. He'd learnt to trust his gut feelings.

* * *

As usual, he was the first to arrive at class. And as usual, Kakashi was last, with Naruto and Sakura shouting at him in unison again. Nothing unusual yet. When Kakashi had finally settled down for class, he pulled an envelope out of his jacket. Sasuke gulped. His feeling had just gotten worse.

"What's that, Kakashi?" he asked cautiously.

"Tsunade-sama has decided that all the genins have to prepare talks for their sensei and team-mates. Don't ask me why. But anyway, each sensei has been given a topic at random. Our topic is sealed inside this envelope," Kakashi replied.

With carefully slow movements, Kakashi opened the envelope and pulled a white card out of it. He read it, before re-reading it, looking rather tired the second.

"The topic of your prepared talks is . . . family," the sensei eventually sighed.

Instantly, Naruto and Sasuke put their hands up.

"I know what you're going to say. Sasuke, you HAD a family, say something about them. Naruto . . . we'll think of something. You have 3 hours to prepare your talks, at which time we'll meet back here again."

With that, their sensei vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke stared at the place Kakashi had just been, eye twitching. Family. Of all the subjects . . . .

* * *

3 and a half hours later (Kakashi had gotten lost on the path of life again) Sasuke stood up and faced the rest of his team, page of notes in his hand.

"When I was little, my family ignored me. So I can't really tell you much about my family life at that time. Then one day, Itachi fell out of favour. So my family finally paid me some attention. But that didn't last, as they were all killed. By Itachi . . . ZOMG I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!! I'M GONNA GET THE BIG CARVING KNIFE FROM THE KITCHEN, AND I'LL CUT YOUR STOMACH OPEN AND PULL YOUR INTESTINES OUT! . . . ." Sasuke said, getting more and more agitated until he was finally foaming at the mouth and cackling insanely.

Kakashi moaned and let his hand fall into one of his hands, Sasuke's continued ramblings grating in his ears.

". . . AND WHEN I'M FINISHED, I WILL GET ALL THE LITTLE PIECES AND JUMP ON THEM! FOR I AM THE AVENGER!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, ending with an insane laugh and a huge splash as he jumped into the river.

A tense silence hung in the air for a moment. Naruto and Sakura were clinging to each other in terror. Kakashi peered over the side of the bridge, wondering how Sasuke aimed to get out of this one.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun is scaring me. Make him stop," Sakura whimpered.


	3. Sakura

A day in the life of Sakura.

Sakura woke up and realised that it was the day she had been waiting for all year. She looked over at the calendar on her bedside table. March 14th, it proclaimed. White day, a month after Valentine's Day, where boys gave the girls of the village chocolates as a token of their affection. This year, like the past several, she was hoping that she would receive a little something from Sasuke. But it was always nice to find out you had a secret admirer. Unfortunately, this year, she was in for a little more than she had bargained for.

* * *

She stepped outside, basking in the gentle warmth of the sun. For March, there was no sign of the biting cold you could get at this time of year. She was humming the beginnings of a song when she felt someone tug at her skirt. She looked down to see a little boy, probably no older than 8 years old, holding onto the hem of her skirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked, bending down slightly.

"Erm . . . would you accept this gift, Sakura-chan?" he mumbled, blushing bright red, holding a scruffily wrapped box.

Sakura smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course. Thank you," she laughed as the little boy pressed the box into her hands.

As she walked away with a wave to her new admirer, various other boys from the Academy watched, feeling slightly braver. If that kid could do it, why couldn't they?

* * *

Sakura walked along the main road, humming to herself and generally being in a good mood. Suddenly, she heard something in the distance. Quiet at first, but getting ever-louder, was the sound of . . . several pairs of running feet. She turned to see what the commotion was and saw what looked like a wave of boys clutching various-sized packages and waving at her. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. She began running, looking all the while for places to stop and hide.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was still running and getting ever-more desperate. Finally, she found a suitably high tree, which she quickly climbed.

"Is this . . . is this how . . . Sasuke feels on Valentine's Day?" she panted when she was safely seated on a branch.

"Pretty much," Sasuke replied from above her. "I even get it today. You'd never guess how many of the genin in this village have been hiding in the closet."

"Who did you get presents from today then?" she asked.

"Well . . . the only one of note would be Naruto. He's such a sweetie!" he giggled in reply.

He heard a thud as Sakura fainted and fell out of the tree. She later woke up surrounded by leagues of love-struck Academy students.


End file.
